


Switch

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first woke up in Dethcamp, Toki was seeing Nathan instead of Magnus.  What if Nathan somehow actually possessed Magnus for an moment to save Toki?  The man can create a massive fleets of ship-eating hurricanes out of nowhere, I call this possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Nathan pulled into the parking lot and slammed on the brakes. He had a horrible feeling that they were too late, that something terrible was happening. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Everything wavered, and suddenly he was standing on a stage looking down at Toki. Toki looked very bad indeed.

Using this body that he knew wasn’t his own, Nathan grabbed the insulin and injected it. He straightened, hoping it had been in time.

Toki’s eyes slowly opened, blinking up at him.

Nathan smiled. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” The wavering feeling washed back over him and suddenly he was back in the car with Pickles shaking him and yelling in his face.

“Nathan! Wake up!” Pickles shook him again, as well as he was able.

“Stop shaking me, I’m back! I mean... I have no idea what the fuck just happened, but there’s somebody I need to maim. Let’s go!”

The stage was just like he’d seen it, and so were the people standing around. Somehow it was real, that had really just happened. As for Toki, that dumb blond kid was to blame, and he would pay...

*****

Standing on the edge of the cliff with explosions still going off, Nathan waited for it. And second now that weird switch would happen and he could save Toki again. Any second now...

But the seconds ran out, and Toki was gone.


End file.
